Their Story
by ninasurtees
Summary: Rose and Remus both have rocky pasts and while their past originally led them together, their pasts were also the things that drove them away, will they be able to find their way back or will they be lost forever?


Chapter 1 – Her story begins, sort of

Kings cross station was bustling with the sounds of children saying tearful goodbyes to their family's and the incessant cries of hellos to the friends they hadn't seen since before the holidays had begun, or at least that's how Rose Fillus would describe it if anyone were to ask her, but since she knew no one was going to she decided to get on her way and find a compartment to sit in before all the good ones were taken.

Rose was happily sitting in a compartment on her own reading a newly purchased copy of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice when her peace was suddenly broken by the boisterous cries of three cheeky Gryffindor's, more commonly known as ¾ of the marauders, opening her compartment door and seating themselves comfortably on the seats continuing on with their conversation of how tan Marlene McKinnon had gotten over the holidays.

The first of the boys to actually notice the raven haired girl sitting in the compartment was Hogwarts resident womaniser Sirius black who was in Roses opinion, although she would never admit it out loud, extremely good looking with his dark shaggy hair, tan skin and the kind of smile that would make any girls knees go week. Sirius, finally realizing who it was sitting across from him in the tiny compartment immediately jumped up and gave Rose a huge hug.

"Rosie, didn't even realize it was you sitting there, how was your summer?"

"Wow Padfoot I didn't realize you were so conceited that you couldn't tell when there was someone else other than you in the room, but as for my summer it was ok, I spent most of it helping out around my grandmother's apothecary in France"

"Really, I didn't know your grandmother owned an apothecary?" James interrupted

"Of course you didn't James the only time you ever pay attention to what I'm saying is when it involves you precious Lily flower"

"Hey! I do not; I listen to what you say… occasionally"

"Honestly James, I would suggest you try shutting up about now, you're really not helping your case very much" concluded Remus, aka the only marauder Rose could stand to be around for more than a 12 hour period without wanting to kill herself.

The compartment slowly sank into a comfortable silence with Rose choosing to continue reading her book and Remus pulling out a worn book of his own while the other two boys decided to wait in silence for the fourth member of their infamous group.

* * *

With the arrival of Peter Pettigrew to the compartment, Rose decided it was time to leave the boys to their scheming of pranks for the year and set off to find her other friend, perhaps the only person other than Remus, James and Sirius that she could stand in Hogwarts, Lily Evans. Lily, the only girl in Sixth year other than herself that wasn't completely obsessed with their looks or getting a boyfriend, yes lily Evans was probably the only real girl-friend that Rose had ever had other than her older sister ,Violet or her mother, Daisy who in her opinion didn't really count that much as they were family.

After a couple of minutes of walking she finally stumbled upon the compartment she was looking for, the one containing the red haired, green eyed Gryffindor prefect.

Rose walked into the compartment and sat herself down on the seat opposite the lonely looking girl

"Lily , how was your summer?"

"Hey Rosie, it was incredibly uneventful, but Petunia moved out so I guess that's something, although I don't know whether to feel sad or happy about it"

"Don't worry Lily, I'm sure she'll come around eventually it might just take her a little longer for her to realize how amazing you are than it takes most other people"

"Thanks Rose, I'm sure you're right"

They fell into their old ways chatting about the newest gossip going around and all the fun things happening this year, not realising how close they were to arriving until they were nearly at school they hurried to the bathrooms to get changed into their robes

* * *

**So this is my first ever story, I usually read fan fictions not write them, and I'm not quite sure how good it is, but its kinda fun writing so I will probably continue it although it although I probably wont post anything in the next 4 days because I'm going away on a school trip but if you like the story so far I promise I will write some more soon :)**


End file.
